Tobi's Face
by MCMP17
Summary: Tobi's face is revealed! And everyone is going crazy about it! Dead people come back to life, people betting money, celebrities, FBI and CIA, people having heart attacks, nervous-breakdowns and more!


Ok, random people, this is my first fanfic in this site!! YAY!! Ahem, anyway, hope you like it!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any of the anime, TV networks, products and the "Holy fking mother of "insert phrase"" was an idea a got from reading a fanfic in this site, I don't remember the name but I do remember that it was a DeiSaku fanfic. I only own the random people, Lisa, me, and the story it self.

   Once upon a time, there was this ugly and disgusting looking _evil _lair, I mean, they live in a freaking CAVE!! I don't think it's possible to clean that place!! And no, they don't have a Plasma TV, some large leather couches, or a kitchen, or a bedroom….Remember, A CAVE!! Anyway, the Akatsuki members were doing….nothing, yep, nothing. Since they have no form of entertainment, they're bored out of their minds.

   I bet your thinking I'm going to talk about Itachi and Deidara and other stuff, but NO!! Their DEAD!! Because of Sasu-gay!! Damn bastard…. Oh and don't start whining you fangirls!! But don't worry, I'll mention them in this waste of time fanfic!!

   Where was I? Oh yeah, well, even if I explained the Akatsuki lair, it was just a waste of time, because we're going where the Konoha Gang and Tobi are fighting.

   Ok, well, they are throwing crap at each other, screaming, having flashbacks, Shino being a Gangster, Kakashi reading porn, AGAIN, Sai smiling like an idiot, AGAIN (again), blah blah blah, whatever. But something amazing happens!! GASP Yamato did something and actually hit Tobi in the face!! DOUBLE GASP And Tobi's mask broke!! TRIPLE GASP

   Tobi, wanting to hide his true identity, turned around, and had his back facing them. Why didn't he just run away? Because he doesn't want to be a noob.

"HOLY FKING MOTHER OF CHICKENS IN A BURGER!! TOBI'S MASK BROKE!! SOMETHING ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!" Sakura screamed like crazy.

"OMG!! KIBA!! GET THE CAMERA!!" Hinata screamed at him. He got the camera and started recording.

"I can't believe it!! Something is actually happening besides the damn Uchiha fight!!" Naruto said with great joy. While the Uchiha fight was happening, everyone was bored out of their minds. They started playing some random games that failed miserably because Naruto thought they were playing poker, but Sakura said they were playing Monopoly, but Tobi thought it was Pokémon.

Anyway, this was such a great news!! In a few minutes, the whole world knew of this!! Reporters from FOX, ABC, ESPN, TBS and others TV networks came in the speed of light!!

"Good afternoon, this is Lisa from FOX, and we're here today to finally see Tobi's face!!" the news reporter Lisa said. "Everyone is gathering here, in this unknown fictional forest, for this great event!!"

   Lisa and the camera guy walk towards Naruto. "You, what do you think of this great event?" She asked Naruto.

"Well, I can say this is the greatest day of my life!! We can finally see his face!! Now I can finally know if his really Obito or Madara!!"

"Everyone wants to know that!! Now, we will have a commercial brake, but don't leave and miss this!!" Lisa said and everything went to a commercial.

   Meanwhile, in Heaven or Hell or where ever fans put their favorite characters after they die. We can see our favorite religious immortal Janshin worshipper Akatsuki member watching TV in some fancy couch. You may be asking yourselves why is he there, when he is supposed to be in a hole? Well, some kid was walking through the woods and found a covered hole, and just for the heck of it, he starting digging up the hole until he found Hidan. Again, for the heck of it, he put him together. He said goodbye to him and left. Hidan was bored so he got a one-way ticket to where the other dead Akatsuki guys where.

   Anyway, he was watching The Simpsons on FOX, until everything was interrupted when Lisa, the reporter, started talking about what was happening. Hidan gasped and yelled to the others.

"Hey guys!! GUYS!! SOMETHING FKING AWSOME IS HAPPENING ON TV!!" he screamed. The other dead Akatsuki members burst through the wall, which somehow didn't hurt, and went to the TV.

"HOLY FKING MOTHER OF ICE-CREAMS WITH CHERRY ON TOP!! WE CAN FINALLY SEE TOBI'S FACE!!" Deidara screamed.

"THIS IS BETTER THAN AMERICAN IDOL!!" said Itachi, "WE GOT TO GO THERE!!"

"How? We're dead" said Sasori, "Dead people can't come back to life."

"Oh Sasori, sweet naïve Pinocchio, this is a fanfic. We can do whatever we want!" Itachi said.

"Hmmm, good point. LET'S GO!!" and so the Akatsuki members left to go to the unknown fictional forest. But they were surprised of what they saw. Went they got there, there were mini souvenir shop all around the place. They were selling T-Shirts that said "I SAW TOBI'S FACE!" or "WE SUPPORT THE TOBI FAN-CLUB!".

"Popcorn!! Get you your popcorn!!" Said some random popcorn selling guy.

"I'll have 100!!" screamed Chouji, which he was there too.

   Suddenly, a Honda Limo arrived, and Pein and Konan got out of it, with Pein wearing a tuxedo while holding a pimp stick and Konan was wearing a beautiful long blue dress. Every member of Akatsuki stared at them.

"What? Can't we wear something different?" said Pein while Konan nodded in agreement.

"And we're back!! Like before, I'm Lisa and we're here to see Tobi's face! People are arriving in seconds and selling things. Some are even betting money!"

"I bet 50 dollars that Tobi is actually Obito!!" screamed some random guy with a Star Wars T-Shirt on.

"I bet 100 dollars that he's Madara!!" "I bet 250 dollars that he's actually some random guy and then we will have flashbacks about him!!"

"Everyone!! Place your bets here!!" Kakuzu said while sitting in a table and gathering money.

"HOLY SMOKING MOTHER OF EMO MONKEYS!! LOOK OVER THERE!!" screamed Ino while pointing at a direction.

   Everyone gasped when they saw a giant coliseum built in seconds. They started to get inside and gasped again when there was more than a million people there already in their seats, screaming with great joy. Everything looked like an Oscar Awards Ceremony mixed with American Idol. There were fangirls screaming "WE LOVE YOU TOBI!!" and some guys painted like in a football championship  and screaming their heads off. Everyone took their seats and waited for this great moment. Everyone went quite and on stage stood a young 14-year old girl with long dark brown hair in a short light green dress (That's me).

"HELLO AND WELCOME!! I'M YOUR HOST, MCMP17!! HOW'S EVERYBODY?!" Everyone screamed yes at top of their lungs.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST EVENTS EVER!! PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD HAVE COME!! HERE WE HAVE ORLANDO BLOOM, JOHNNY DEPP, TOM CRUISE, OPRAH, TYRA BANKS, WILL SMITH, DR. PHIL AND MANY OTHERS!!"

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WE HAVE PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT ANIMES TOO!! BLEACH, FMA, D. GRAY-MAN, EYESHIELD 21, DEATH NOTE AND MANY, MANY OTHERS"

"BUT LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, SONIC, LINK, ZELDA, KINGDOM HEARTS, HALO, FINAL FANTASY, METROID PRIME AND MANY OTHERS!! WE ALSO HAVE BANDS LIKE LINKIN PARK, THREE DAYS GRACE, EVA-"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!!" the audience screamed.

"Ok, ok, Jeez…Anyway, ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"OK!! IT'S FINALLY TIME TO REVEAL HIS FACE!!" The stage get's dark and there's a bright spot light where Tobi is standing with his back turned. Then a heart beat sound can be heard.

   BUMM BUM, BUMM BUM, BUMM BUM was heard. Everyone was so nervous that some old  guy had a heart attack,  but it was ignored. Some were biting their nails, people holding hands were crunching each other's hands, some people fainted, Chouji was eating Doritos like crazy, Shikamaru fell asleep, Sasuke was jumping up and down like a preppy teenage girl, Karin was jumping with Sasuke, Yuugo was talking to Snow White, Sakura was having a nervous break-down, Naruto was going kyuubi because this was taking too long, Suigetsu had to go to the bathroom because he drank too much water  and some other people started crying like babies.

   Then the heart beat stopped, and a drum roll started. Tobi was turning veeeeeeeerrrrryyyyyyyy slowly. Some other guy had another heart attack, and yet again, it was ignored. Just when we could almost see his face, there was this really big explosion. Everyone gasped, and then some FBI and CIA guys came down in ropes from the roof. They put Tobi in a bag boarded their helicopters.

"WHAT THE FK?!" the whole audience screamed, even little kids.

"WHAT THE FK IS GOING ON?!" screamed Hidan.

"Kishimoto has ordered us to stop this because his an ass and wants you to go pshyco" some FBI guy said and the helicopter left.

   People just stood there, quiet, until the president of the Tobi fanclub screamed "HEY EVERYONE!! ME AND MY FANCLUB ARE GOING TO ATTACK KISHIMOTO, WHO'SE WITH ME?!"

   Everyone screamed in  agreement and started getting weapons. When they were ready, everyone has a bazooka, chainsaw, grenades, TNT, multiple types of guns, 4 Tanks, the guys from 300, Light Sabers, Death Notes, David Jone's Ship, the British army and the Kraken from POTC, Darth Vader, Death Star, a bat, a wooden stick with a nail in it, an iPod, some manga, a laptop, some DVDs, some-

"WAIT A MINUTE!! Why do we need those last things?" asked Gaara.

"Well, it's going to be a freaking long trip, and I want some entertainment!" MCMP17 said.

   And so everyone went where ever Kishimoto lives and attacked him with all of the weapons, but mysteriously, he survived and went to Canada dressed as a Mexican, Australian heritage Donut guy, with an Italian mustache, NEVER forget the mustache!!

HOLY FKING MOTHER OF CHIPMUNKS IN MARS!! MY FIRST FIC IS FINISHED!!

Please REVIEW!!


End file.
